Electric devices require electric power and/or data signals in order to function, and electrical connectivity systems of many descriptions have been developed for the purpose of delivering such power and data signals. Electrical connectivity systems include wall outlets, power strips, and surge protectors that deliver electric power in the form of alternating current (AC), and further include phone jacks, Ethernet ports, USB and FireWire hubs, and other products containing outlets, jacks, or ports that deliver electric power and/or data required by an electronic device.
Power and data delivery issues often arise at a work area where a computer and computer peripherals are in use. Conveniently positioning an electrical connectivity system capable of such delivery can be a challenge in light of the great variety in the arrangement of furniture, the set-up and placement of equipment, and other factors that have a bearing on the comfort and efficiency of a work area. Most electrical connectivity systems, including most power strips and surge protectors, are designed with the idea that they will simply sit on the floor, or on a work surface next to the computer. At the same time, the relatively few electrical connectivity systems that are mountable tend to be one-dimensional and limited to a single mounting situation, such as being capable only of being mounted flush with a wall. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electrical connectivity system that is capable of being securely mountable in a wide variety of potential mounting situations, and further capable of being move from one such situation to another when such is desired.